John Noble
Port Pirie, South Australia |role = Anatoly Markov}} :"Kiefer's a very exacting man in terms of his own expectations of himself and others... But if you go in there and you're there to work, it's fantastic. And I was, and always am. So we got on really well." :— [http://tvline.com/2015/03/27/john-noble-fringe-sleepy-hollow-memories-photos/ John Noble on working on 24] (TVLine, 2015) John Noble played Russian consul Anatoly Markov during Season 6 of 24. He is best known for his portrayal of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor in The Lord of the Rings trilogy, and as mad scientist Dr. Walter Bishop on the Fox sci-fi TV series Fringe. Biography and career John Noble was born in Port Pirie, South Australia. From 1977 to 1987 he worked as the Artistic Director of Stage Company of South Australia, and from 1997 to 2000, he was Head of Drama at Brent St. School of Arts, in Sydney. Noble has also directed over 80 plays. He has three daughters, one of which is actress Samantha Noble. It wasn't until Noble was 40 that he starred in his first film, The Dreaming (1988). After that, he has appeared in films like The Nostradamus Kid and The Monkey's Mask. However, he is best known for playing Denethor in the last installment of The Lord of the Rings trilogy (with Sean Astin, Miranda Otto and Sala Baker). More recently, he has appeared in the films Running Scared (with Michael Cudlitz) and The Last Airbender. Aside from The Lord of the Rings, Noble's more recognizable role is that of mad scientist Walter Bishop in Fringe. He played the role from 2008 to 2013, and shared the screen with actors like Kirk Acevedo and Michael Gaston, among many others. He also starred in All Saints (1998-2004), Stargate SG-1, and The Unit (with Dennis Haysbert, Max Martini, Michael Irby, Dean Norris, Shaun Duke, and Don McManus). He's currently playing the role of Henry Parrish on Sleepy Hollow (with James Frain). Noble also appeared with Ned Vaughn, and Michael McGrady in the 2011 video game called L.A. Noire and voiced the villain Scarecrow in Batman: Arkham Knight, which also had Mark Rolston and Keith Szarabajka. ''24'' credits * * 24-related appearances * Master Illusionists: 24's Special Effects Make-Up, Season 6 DVD Selected filmography * Silencio (2018) * The Mule (2014) * Superman: Unbound (2013) * Risen (2010) * The Last Airbender (2010) * One Night with the King (2006) * Running Scared (2006) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Monkey's Mask (2000) * A Sting in the Tale (1989) * The Dreaming (1988) Television appearances * Elementary (2015-2019) * Sleepy Hollow (2013-2017) * Forever (2015) * Devil's Playground (2014) * Fringe (2008-2013) * Transformers Prime (2011) * Journeyman (2007) * The Unit (2007) * 24 (2007) * Home and Away (2006) * Stargate SG-1 (2006) * All Saints (1998-2002) * Poirot (1991) Video game credits * Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) * L.A. Noire (2011) External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Guest stars